Sentimientos especiales
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Tamaki se ve obligado a confesar sus sentimientos el día de san Valentín ¿Como acabará todo? Fanfic miritama


Hola *w* hoy os comparto otra historia miritama ^^

 _Advertencia: Yaoi_

* * *

 **Sentimientos especiales**

\- Tamaki - llamó la joven de cabellos azules y que siempre rebosaba energía

Al escuchar aquello y ver que todos en su clase se giraban al verlo, no pudo evitar encogerse en su asiento y desear desaparecer.

\- Tengo una idea genial para el día catorce - explicó Nejire mientras se sentaba junto al joven

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? - preguntó Tamaki sin comprender a su amiga

\- Fácil, llevo años viendo como amas a Mirio en silencio y quiero ayudarte a que te confieses - dijo la joven como si estuviese hablando de cualquier tema sin importancia

Ante aquella frase Tamaki se sonrojó y comenzó a temblar ¿Acaso era tan obvio?.

\- No me gusta Mirio, él es mi amigo - mintió el chico

\- ¿Y suspiras cada vez que no está cerca solo por amistad? Sé como lo miras y créeme que él también te mira así, para Mirio eres lo más importante en el mundo, eres como un tesoro que intenta proteger a toda costa - explicó Nejire intentando realmente ayudar a su amigo

Tamaki se sonrojó aun más si eso fuese posible, pero su corazón dolía. Sabía que Mirio jamás pensaría en él de esa manera, además de que siendo tan popular, ¿Porque se enamoraría de un chico que encima no es capaz de comunicarse con las personas?

\- Mirio jamás- comenzó a decir Tamaki, pero cierto rubio entró en la sala y puso nerviosos a ambos

\- Hola chicos, siento la tardanza, la cafetería parecía un campo de batalla - añadió mientras les daba los bocadillos recién comprados a sus amigos

Sin que nadie dijese nada, Mirio juntó su frente con la de Tamaki, logrando que este pegase un salto.

\- Pensé que tenías fiebre, como tu cara se ve tan roja - añadió el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Yo... yo - murmuró el chico mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos

\- Hoy estas más tímido de lo normal ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó con curiosidad Mirio

\- Es lo mismo de siempre - explicó Nejire intentando ayudar a su amigo

\- Ya veo - dijo Mirio comprendiendo la situación

Sin más preguntas, los tres grandes comenzaron a comer sus bocadillos mientras que Tamaki agradecía el silencio. O eso creía.

\- Mirio ¿Tienes planes para san Valentín? - preguntó la chica, logrando que aquel silencio llegase a su fin

Cómo era de esperarse Tamaki se atragantó con su bocadillo mientras que su amigo ni siquiera tomó aquella pregunta como algo malo.

\- Hay una película que quiero ver, pero pensaba ir solo - explicó Mirio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y si vamos los tres juntos? - preguntó Nejire intentando crear una buena oportunidad para Tamaki

Y nuevamente Amajiki comenzó a toser, la chica lo mataría si seguía diciendo esas cosas.

\- Tamaki, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? - preguntó el rubio preocupado mientras miraba a su amigo

Tamaki solo bajó la cabeza por la vergüenza, tenía miedo de que Mirio se diese cuenta de lo que toda aquella conversación trataba realmente.

\- ¿Cual es tu respuesta? - preguntó Nejire volviendo al tema que le interesaba

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema, es más me encanta quedar con mis mejores amigos - añadió Mirio con una gran sonrisa

Dos palabras, dos palabras que hicieron a Tamaki sentirse nuevamente culpable por sus sentimientos, por estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, aquel que lo trataba de manera tan dulce que no pudo evitar enamorarse, necesitar más de su tacto y cariño. Pero era imposible.

\- Tamaki - dijo el rubio sacando a Suneater de sus pensamientos - ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? -

Y se volvió a sentir culpable, por sentirse tan maravillosamente al ver que su amigo notaba el más mínimo cambio en su personalidad, se sintió culpable por creerse especial, por creer que lo trataba así por amor, uno más allá de la amistad.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas y nerviosismo, el resto de la semana pasó rápido, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta era el tan esperado día.

Tamaki se levantó, o mejor dicho apenas pudo pegar ojo, por lo que tenía ojeras un poco marcadas y se preparó para desayunar. El timbre sonó en el momento en el que se acabó su desayuno, casi parecía a propósito, por lo que al estar sus padres trabajando, no le quedó de otra que ir a atender a la puerta, pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontró allí. Nejire estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa que casi podría competir con la del gato Cheshire y eso solo podía significar uno: problemas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nejire? Nosotros quedamos en la estación de trenes y aun faltan varias horas para ello - preguntó Tamaki poniéndose aun más nervioso

\- Lo sé, pero me imagino que estarás nervioso por tu cita, así que vine aquí para ayudarte a elegir ropa adecuada y darte un par de consejos - explicó la chica

\- No es una cita, tu también estarás allí, además de que no quiero hacer nada que pueda poner nuestra amistad en peligro - añadió Tamaki mientras parecía deprimirse aun más

Nejire no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo, ella podía ver que Mirio lo trataba de manera diferente que al resto de sus amigos y era obvio que aquello era amor, pero ambos jóvenes parecían estar ciegos por no notarlo, así que ella pensaba darles un pequeño empujón.

\- No aceptaré quejas, lograré que a Mirio se le caiga la baba al verte, aunque estoy segura de que para eso no se necesita mucho mientras se trate de ti - explicó la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- Nejire - se quejó Tamaki mientras su rostro adquiría el color de un tomate

\- Eres adorable - añadió la joven mientras comenzaba a reír

Después de lo que pareció una gran tortura para Tamaki, Nejire logró elegir un conjunto que según ella era aceptable.

\- Ahora los consejos, intenta decirle lo guapo que va o lo que te gusta de él, también intenta tomar su mano o- intentó aconsejar la joven pero al ver la cara de terror de su amigo sabía que era pedir demasiado

\- Eso es imposible, Mirio me odiará de por vida si hago eso - añadió Tamaki

\- Eso no es verdad, además de que todo irá bien - explicó la chica

Tamaki no estaba convencido de ello, pero Nejire no le dio tiempo a responder y lo sacó tirando de su brazo de la casa, pues ninguno se dio cuenta pero llegaban tarde. Suneater no podía comprender cómo tardaron tanto en prepararse, pero al recordar la odisea que fue para su amiga encontrarle ropa decente podía comprenderlo.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes donde Mirio ya los estaba esperando.

\- Perdona la tardanza - se disculpó Nejire mientras aún sujetaba el brazo de Tamaki

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Mirio, que se sorprendió por ello. Sabía que Tamaki odiaba el contacto con las personas y por eso intentaba no atosigarlo, pero parecía que si se trataba de ella no le molestaba tanto ¿No?. Intentando sacarse esos pensamientos amargos de la cabeza, Mirio se decidió a cambiar el tema o mejor dicho comenzar algún tema de conversación, pero solo acabó empeorando las cosas.

\- Es raro que ambos lleguéis juntos - dijo el rubio intentando ocultar sus sentimientos

\- Nejire se pasó por mi casa - explicó Tamaki

\- Es verdad, tenía tiempo libre y tenía ganas de ayudar a Tamaki con su ropa - explicó ella sin saber lo que aquellas palabras estaban causando en Lemillion - Así se ve mucho más guapo ¿Verdad? -

Y allí sucedió algo que Mirio quería evitar, sus celos salieron a la luz y dejo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- No me gusta, te queda mucho mejor tu ropa normal - mintió Mirio mientras evitaba ver a su amigo a los ojos

Tamaki sintió como algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a doler, algo llamado corazón. Su amigo jamás había dicho algo tan cruel y no sabía como reaccionar, personalmente tampoco le gustaba mucho la combinación de ropa que escogió su amiga, pero creyó que si le gustaba a Mirio aquello estaría bien. Estaba tan equivocado. Intentando hacerse más pequeño, Tamaki quiso huir, pero Nejire habló antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

\- ¡Mirio! - gritó ella enfadada - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber lo mucho que hieren a Tamaki ese tipo de comentarios -

El aludido levantó la vista y dejó salir lo que pensaba, dispuesto a sincerarse del todo.

\- Es la verdad, seguro que ni siquiera le preguntaste si le gusta ese tipo de ropa, además de que Tamaki sabe que es lo que yo pienso de él, siempre le digo que es genial y no debe avergonzarse ante nada - confesó Mirio

Y nuevamente el corazón de Tamaki comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era increíble como con una sola frase del rubio, su corazón parecía revivir nuevamente.

\- Yo no soy genial - murmuró Tamaki avergonzado

\- Lo eres, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco y mi ejemplo a seguir - explicó Lemillion

Suneater se avergonzó, aquello era más de lo que nunca pudo imaginarse.

\- Ya que estáis con las confesiones, podrías aprovechar para confesarle tu amor - dijo Nejire mientras le daba un empujón a Tamaki para que se acercase a Mirio

La chica estaba segura de que si no hacía eso, ellos jamás se confesarían, así que aunque Tamaki la odiase debía hacer eso.

\- Y mientras tanto yo voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, así que os dejo solos tortolitos - añadió Nejire mientras salía corriendo

Por si aquello no hubiese sido lo suficientemente extraño, el silencio reinaba entre los jóvenes y las palabras de la chica se escuchaban como un eco en sus cabezas. Tamaki sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo temblar por los nervios, lo cual si le sumaba el sudor de sus manos, ya era bastante malo. Mirio no quería que su amigo se sintiese mal, por lo que decidió intervenir.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por lo que ella dijo, si le explicas tus sentimientos seguro que lo entiende - añadió Mirio aunque sentía como cada palabra pronunciada le destrozaba el corazón

Tamaki tardó en asimilar lo que su amigo había dicho, pero no era para menos.

\- ¿Crees que me gusta Nejire? - preguntó Tamaki confundido

\- ¿Me equivoco? -

\- Ella no me gusta - añadió Tamaki mientras se sentía dolido por aquella situación

\- Pero hoy estabais muy juntos y te ayudó con tu ropa - explicó Mirio cada vez más confundido

\- Si, pero porque yo me quería declarar, a la persona que amo, a ti - confesó Tamaki mientras comenzaba a ver borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me amas? - preguntó Mirio sin ser capaz de creérselo - ¿Cómo más que un amigo? -

El sollozo dolido de Tamaki le sirvió como respuesta, eran un par de idiotas. Así que sin hacerlo esperar más lo abrazó.

\- Yo también te amo Tamaki - susurró en su oído - No me puedo creer que esto sea real -

Suneater se aferró a Mirio como si fuese su único flotador en medio del océano, con miedo de que también fuese un sueño.

\- Y pensar que yo estaba celoso de Nejire, le debo una disculpa - confesó el rubio mientras suspiraba

\- Ella quería ayudarme - explicó Tamaki

\- Ahora lo sé - añadió Mirio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, logrando que este se sonrojase

\- M-Mirio - dijo el menor mientras se avergonzaba cada vez más al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su sol

\- Pero yo soy el único que puede lograr que tengas ese tipo de expresión en tu rostro - añadió Mirio con orgullo mientras su sonrisa se volvía cada vez mayor

Reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, Tamaki se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios a su amado, que se quedó sorprendido y tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Feliz San Valentín, mi sol - añadió Tamaki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como Mirio se sonrojaba

\- Eso es hacer trampa - añadió el chico mientras abrazaba a su pareja y escondía su cara el cuello ajeno

Definitivamente fue un día maravilloso y ambos agradecerían más tarde a cierta chica de cabellos azules por su ayuda.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... porque a mi no xD no me gustó el resultado pero me prometí escribir un fanfic de ellos para el catorce y aquí está... bueno eso es todo xD os deseo un buen día :)


End file.
